Doubt
by esuterutomoru
Summary: Killua is worried, Gon proves is pointless. Dirty boys, cute and smexy. GonKilu.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HxH.**

**Warnings: Shota, yaoi, dirty stuff. Gon/Killua, in that order.**

A/N: Probably an age-old idea, I wrote it when I first got into the anime a while ago... set wherever and whenever y'all want it to be set. Pretty random. Aimed to be more steamy than plotty.  


* * *

**Doubt**

After another day of rigorous training, Gon and Killua were getting ready for bed. Changing, brushing teeth, and so on. Killua finished first and was now sitting silently on the edge of the bed while he waited for Gon to finish changing into his sleepwear.

All of a sudden, like he had no power over it, the words slipped past his small, pale lips.

"Can I ask something… Gon?"

Panic seized his heart. Killua felt his stomach churn as his fair skin paled worse. Why would he ask? Why would he ruin this between them?

Gon's innocent fire-color eyes blinked at him. His smile was large and warm as sunshine. "What is it, Killua?"

Killua averted his kittenish blue eyes from him and blushed in shame. He shrugged a shoulder and shook his head no. Gon climbed over to him on the bed and smacked his shoulder lightly, turning his young, handsome face into a scowl. Killua flinched and not only from the hit.

"Killua!" Gon nudged him again. "You wanted to ask something! Ask it!"

Killua felt his cheeks burn terribly. He looked at Gon, felt that unbelievable squeeze in his chest that he has come to identify as being in love. He bit in his lower lip nervously, feeling his will ultimately crumble under Gon's compelling stare. He could not deny him anything. As much as they pretended that their relationship was nothing extraordinary, Killua was aware that he was heavily dependent on Gon's forgiving nature. He was certain no other person could love him the way Gon did, accepting his past and bettering his future. He hung off of Gon like a leech, feeding on his gentleness with a hunger he feared insatiable.

"Hisoka…" He whispered, the name always leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. He wished, silently, that Gon would kiss it all away.

"What about him?" Gon pursed his lips, nudging Killua again. "Why are you thinking about him all of a sudden?"

Gon sounded irate and Killua did not want that. If there was anything he could do in this world, he hoped that would be keeping Gon happy and now he was making him upset. He should get it over with, not drag it out much longer.

"It's just that…" His blush was still there, now burning his ears too. He understood that Gon may misunderstand his redness at mentioning Hisoka and he hated the idea. "He's always after you… very persistent… right? And he's… he obviously likes…" His lips twisted, the bitter taste so strong he felt nausea squeeze his stomach. The sensation was so unfamiliar that he placed a slim, pale hand on his stomach, shuddering in discomfort. "...he obviously wants you, so I keep wondering if you-"

"Killua no baka!" Gon raised his fist against his skull this time and Killua flinched away from the hit, but received nothing more than soft mussing to his silky, white hair. "...baka." Gon repeated softly, scooting closer, sitting down beside him properly, legs dangling from the bed. He slipped his hand from Killua's hair to his thigh, then moved it to grip his fingers gently. His skin was so warm and calloused, it sent a delightful shiver down Killua's spine. His pink lips parted with a nervous sigh.

"Look at me, Killua." Gon demanded, a fierceness to him that Killua could not resist. So young, but a man for sure. He turned his head, his blush of shame still on his nose, his blue eyes scared, guarded. He saw Gon scowl at him, serious and firm.

"...I don't care what Hisoka wants. To me, only Killua matters." Gon said quietly and Killua felt his eyes moisten. He licked his lips and averted his gaze, his blush intensifying and for a different reason now. "And I know you want me all to yourself. Because I want you all to myself too, Killua. I know how I look at you and that's the way you look at me too."

The words hit home so sweetly that Killua felt his thighs begin to shake. The muscles there tensed, forcing him to slip his legs apart in an instinctive invitation. He could hear his own heart thundering in his chest and he slipped his hand up from his stomach to press it to where it was hammering against his ribcage. "Gon… baka…" He whispered, scooting backwards at first before giving in to the teenage need and moving closer. Their bodies touched and like always, it made Killua's breath hitch with lust. "You keep talking nonsense…"

Gon smiled, in a smooth way that betrayed he'd be a terrible tease in bed when he got older and learned more of such games. "But you like it, Killua…I know you do, it makes you all shivery…" He stroked his thumb along the other boy's hand, felt it stiffen in his hold. "Like when I say Killua is beautiful… you get so flustered, it's really cute. And then, I didn't even say what way I look at you… wanna hear?"

There was no way to say no to that question and Gon knew that. Killua was shivering down the length of his body now, mouth aching for a kiss, his lower body on fire. He had no strength in him to answer, he could only moan and nod.

Gon smiled and nudged their noses together. He felt a heat echoing off of Killua's pale pink lips that made it difficult to ignore his want to kiss the other boy. "I look at you like you're the single most important person to me… the only one I need to be happy. Because you're my best friend, Killua… and you're the one I love the most in this world. There's no one else I want this way. There's no one else I've ever wanted this way… so you can keep getting jealous of others, but I'd rather you stopped worrying and just asked me to prove it to you again that I love you. Wouldn't that be a lot nicer?" Gon tilted his head away, leaving Killua gasping with a hitched breath for air. He could feel how his sweet friend's body was taut, drawn tight like a bowstring. It was too cute to resist. He placed his lips at his ear and whispered, "If you asked me to prove it, Killua, I'd make love to you all night…"

"Ah…" A soft moan, Killua's hands pawing at his shoulders. Gon almost chuckled, but instead pressed a kiss against the shell of Killua's ear. He felt the other boy melt against him, scoot closer, climb into his lap. He felt his hips squirm, roll this way and that in need. His thighs kept clenching, his hands kept groping. He was as aroused as he could be… but like always, Gon would put that to the test.

"Killua…" His tanned hands rested on the boy's small buttocks and he squeezed. "I have to punish you, you know? For being silly and doubting me…" He dragged his hands down along Killua's thighs and the pale boy dropped against him with a pathetic mewl of delight. He was so terribly sensitive to every of Gon's touches that it was almost obscene. Smiling, Gon pressed further. "You'll have to ride me first…"

A frightening heat clenched in the pit of Killua's stomach, like always when Gon teased him like that. He bit in his lip, whimpered, squirmed his hips, rubbed his straining erection into Gon's body impatiently. "...Gon… Gon, you stupid…" He whispered, swallowing tight, breathing heavy. He was flushed all over in arousal. He barely saw anything at all. "...hurry up… hurry…!"


End file.
